


mandatory cuddle night

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. “What’s happening tonight?” he asked, taking a sip of the juice.“Mandatory cuddle night,” Waxer said, sounding amused by the prospect. “Cody’s idea, I think. I’m surprised he hasn’t told you.”
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil (Star Wars) & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Waxer
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 13
Kudos: 512





	mandatory cuddle night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> for crabbie <33

Obi-Wan wouldn’t admit it to anyone (hardly even himself) that he wasn’t having the best day ever. The quickly oncoming headache was already pushing against the back of his eyes uncomfortably, making him need to close his eyes for short periods of time to try and stave it off. The 212th had a break for a few days, which Obi-Wan was grateful for, but it didn’t stop him from needing to continue the piles of unfinished paperwork that had stacked up.

Rubbing his eyes for what felt like the tenth time in the past minute, Obi-Wan decided to take a short break. Just to go find some of the definitely-not-contraband juice someone had brought aboard, then he would continue his work. He had run out of tea until they stopped at the next planet and the sweet-smelling fruit juice was a viable replacement for the time being.

As he walked the corridors to the mess hall, he heard laughter coming from the first set of barracks he passed. The Force signatures of a significant part of the 212th doused the room in happiness that Obi-Wan could nearly see, even though the door was closed. Something tugged at him to enter, drawing him in with a promise of safety and warmth, but Obi-Wan shook his head. He didn’t want to interrupt his men while they were clearly having fun, and he still had paperwork to do.

Once he acquired a mug of the juice, he (almost) bumped into Waxer as he exited the hall. “General!” Waxer exclaimed happily. “Are you joining us tonight? I’m sure we can find room for you.”

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. “What’s happening tonight?” he asked, taking a sip of the juice.

“Mandatory cuddle night,” Waxer said, sounding amused by the prospect. “Cody’s idea, I think. I’m surprised he hasn’t told you.”

“Well, it sounds lovely,” Obi-Wan said, “but I have paperwork I need to do, I’m sorry. I hope you have a wonderful night, Waxer. Tell your _vode_ ‘hello’ from me, yes?”

It was Waxer’s turn to frown. “Come on, sir. At least for a few minutes?”

Obi-Wan hesitated. It would be nice to go see his troopers after so much paperwork but there was still more he had to do. Waxer seemed to make up Obi-Wan’s mind for him and grabbed his wrist, gently tugging the General along with him as they walked back the way Obi-Wan had come. “I suppose a few minutes couldn’t hurt,” Obi-Wan muttered as he let himself be led towards the barracks, taking sips of his juice as they went.

As they approached the door Obi-Wan heard the soft chatter of the troopers inside, oozing a mix of happiness and contentment into the Force. Waxer looked towards Obi-Wan briefly before he opened the door and walked inside, taking Obi-Wan with him.

Multiple heads turned towards the door and Obi-Wan felt a bit strange with the attention drawn to him with the voices calling ‘General!’ that followed. Waxer gently took the now mostly empty mug from Obi-Wan’s hands and pushed him forward, further into the barracks, with a smile. “Relax, General. We’re all happy you’re here,” the Lieutenant said. “It won’t be hard to find someone to settle down with.”

Waxer disappeared out the doorway with a gesture to the mug, which Obi-Wan assumed meant he was returning it. Obi-Wan felt out of place, standing at the edge of the sea of clones, each one with one or more partners in close proximity. A small voice in the back of his head said that he didn’t belong there, but he shook his head to be rid of it.

Scanning the room once more, he quickly spotted Cody and slowly picked his way through the floor, muttering ‘hello’s and reaching out with the Force in calming waves in greeting to everyone he passed. Cody was sat against a wall at the back of the barracks, Boil between his legs and leaning against Cody’s chest with closed eyes, a blanket draped over his front. A small nudge of the Force told Obi-Wan that the trooper was half-asleep, barely cognisant of his surroundings.

Cody looked up as Obi-Wan approached and gave the Jedi a nod and gentle smile. “I’m glad you could make it, sir,” he said, adjusting his arm around a shiny – Chip, Obi-Wan remembered – who was curled into his left side. “Boil’s waiting for Waxer, if you care to join us?”

Obi-Wan looked at the empty space on Cody’s right side and froze a little. It did look comfortable, and he supposed he could do with some rest. He slowly lowered himself down and sat beside his Commander, a respectful distance away until Cody sighed and tugged him over, all but manhandling Obi-Wan into his side and letting the Jedi rest his head on his shoulder.

“Comfortable, Obi-Wan?” Cody asked softly. The barracks had fallen a little more silent since Obi-Wan arrived, as the troopers started settling down for the artificial night-time. Obi-Wan looked up at Cody and smiled, carefully bringing his left hand up to intertwine his fingers with Cody’s draped around his shoulders. “Will you stay all night?”

“I’ll stay until Waxer returns,” Obi-Wan replied. Cody seemed content at that answer, resting his head on top of Obi-Wan’s and humming deeply. Boil shifted his position at the vibrations, his head turning to the right to look at Obi-Wan.

“General,” Boil murmured, Force signature heavy with sleep. Obi-Wan placed his free hand on Boil’s bicep and patted it gently, sending a soft suggestion to go back to sleep to the trooper. Boil made a quiet noise in the back of his throat before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn by movement from his right. Crys knelt beside him, a questioning look on his face. Obi-Wan held out a hand to the Trooper and gently pulled him into the pile. Crys made a home lying against Obi-Wan’s side, Force signature radiating calm as Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the blonde locks.

The barrack’s door opened and closed and Obi-Wan watched with a small smile as Waxer walked towards the pile, armour removed. He crouched down in front of Boil and nodded at Obi-Wan in greeting. Obi-Wan started to get up from his position, sighing as he remembered the paperwork he had to get back to.

Cody made a small noise in protest, arm tightening around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and dragging the Jedi back into his side. Waxer laughed softly and gave Obi-Wan an amused look. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere, sir,” he said.

Obi-Wan hesitated, but the happy hum from his Commander made him stay, tucking himself further into Cody’s side. Waxer sat down in Boil’s lap, legs bent over Cody’s shins, and leaned on Boil’s chest. Boil, still very much asleep, wrapped his arms around Waxer and leaned his forehead against Waxer’s temple.

“’Night,” Waxer muttered, eyes already closing.

“Goodnight, Waxer,” Obi-Wan replied. He reached out into the room with the Force, brushing over the bright minds of every trooper, each radiating a strong feeling of calm and satisfaction. He closed his eyes and basked in the cosy warmth from the troopers around him, slowly drifting off to sleep in the safety of the barracks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
